Kara Uzumaki
'construction ' Kara Uzumaki (渦巻き 空) is a kunoichi of the Uzumaki Clan who lived in Konohagakure until her, what was believed, faked death. After revealing that she's still alive, she was classified as a missing-nin. During the war, she redeemed herself and was able to come back to the village shortly after. Background Personality Kara has a rather off-putting personality as she is arrogant, deceitful and selfish. Growing up with her likewise minded mother, she was taught to think about herself first and to work hard to get what she wanted, even if it will cause others to suffer. That kind of mindset led her to be manipulative and dishonest regularly, wheter there's something she can benefit from or just to be malicious. Living in upper class and being able to afford anything she desired, she is altogether just ridiculously spoiled. Also being snobby, she is quick to be prejudice and to treat people as if she is superior to them. Kara is generally disliked due to the cruel way she tends to act towards others, but she, on the contrary, believes people envy her while she's a very envious and spiteful person herself. Kara always wants to be the center of attention, so she is often melodramatic. She is actually quite energetic and temperamental for the most part - and while she's considered someone to think rationally, she usually still ends up acting impulsive. That said, she's also shown her forgetful, even a clumsy side. It becomes more apparent with time that Kara is ashamed to show any emotions or even the smallest imperfections that she has and tries to hide under her narcissistic facade. She's as well very paranoid and distrustful, as she sees enemies in everyone. Appearance Kara is fair-skinned, average height with a relatively slim figure. She has black, pupiless eyes and crimson red hair, a common trait of Uzumaki clan. Her hair is long, straight and she usually ties it up in a bun, however it's cut short in front which she lets loose on the left side. A noticable trait is a small beauty spot beneath her right eye and on that side only, she also has her upper ear pierced. Needles to say, Kara is vain and puts a lot of effort into her image. In Part I, she wore a lavender colored kimono-style outfit that was tied with a black obi above her waist, parted on her right thigh, where she also carried a pouch for her ninja tools. Underneath, she wore black short thighs. She wore the standard Konoha forehead protector around her neck along with a pair of standard blue sandals, and above her aknles she also had short fishnet leg warmers and a pair of grey hand protectors on her hands. She tied her bun with a black bow and when she let her hair loose, it reached the middle of her back. In Part II, while her hair grew to almost reach her waist, the color scheme of her clothes remained similar. Her attire consisted of black karate top with sleeves reaching her elbows, that revealed the black fishent she was wearing underneath it, a lavender colored skirt and black leather gloves. She wore white stockings that reached her knees and black sandals. She also owned a black hooded cloak, that she only wore occasionally, given the circumstances. Some time after the war, Kara cut her hair shoulder-lenght short. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Status Part I Chūnin Exams Part II Trivia *Kara (空) literally translates to "empty". It can also come out as "sora" and it can translate to air, vanity, hollow, void or sky. Her family name, Uzumaki (うずまき) means "whirpool". *Karas hobby is studying physics. *Her favourite foods are fresh fruits and vegetables, while her least favourite food is tempura and foods that have a strong smell. While she is picky and tries to eat healthy, she has a sweet tooth; she will eat sweets until she's sick. *Kara has a habit of giving people nicknames. *She is scared of bulls. *Kara has completed 37 official missions in total: 13 D-rank, 8 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 9 A-rank, 3 S-rank. *Kara's favorite word is "pride" (誇り, Hokori). Gallery Reference The pictures that aren't my drawings are edited screenshots that belong to TV Tokyo. Photobucket Category:DRAFT